Why Did You Leave Me?
by XoKris10oX
Summary: Natsu left his family to search for Igneel. After two years, he returns. Lucy's happy to see him but his baby girl is a different story. What hurts more then having your child hate you? Nothing. Nalu. [Am not writing Nalu anymore!]


"Glad you're back Natsu!" Lucy smiled when her husband pulled her into a bone crushing hug.

"Glad to be back Luce!" Natsu smiled as well before hearing the sound of little feet running down the hall.

"Mama! I found out how to open Plue's key!" A little girl, about the age of five, ran around the corner. She had pink hair and cocoa brown eyes. She looked at Natsu and then froze.

"Nashi, your father came home." Nashi gasped, never really knowing about her father. Natsu left Nashi when she was three to look for Igneel. Nashi heard stories about her father from her mother but the more Lucy talked about him, the more Nashi grew a strong dislike towards him. She only knew a few things about him and why he left them.

"Okay. Mama can we go for a hike?" Nashi asked, completely ignoring Natsu.

"Actually sweetie, I promised Erza I'd help her find new armor today." Lucy sighed sadly. "Maybe you could have some bonding time with your father."

"Oh you mean the man that left me and was never there for me? I'll pass." Nashi growled, cutting through Natsu's heart like a dagger.

"Nashi! You know your father never meant any harm." Lucy said sternly.

"Well he sure brought it. I am not bonding with him. Not now, nor ever." Nashi crossed her tiny arms and huffed. "Why would I talk to a man who leaves his family?"

"Nashi, behave. You haven't known your father that much-"

"Exactly. I never knew him since he left me. Just like Igneel did to him but yet he thinks I should just run into his arms like he didn't leave for two years."

"Nashi, please give him a chance." Lucy knew this was cutting Natsu deep. He even had tears in his eyes.

"I wont give him a chance. He wont be considered my father nor will he ever!" Nashi ran back to her room with clenched fists. She didn't want to be related to that bastard.

"I'm sorry Natsu." Lucy apologized.

"It's okay." Natsu felt as if his throat was caving in. "I should've been a better father to her. This is my mistake I need to clean up."

"Why don't you babysit her while I'm shopping with Erza? Maybe then you guys can bond." Lucy suggested.

"Alright. Have fun." Natsu leaned forward and pressed a kiss against Lucy's cheek. Lucy smiled and nodded.

"I will. Behave. If I see one thing burnt, you're so getting it." Lucy threatened.

"Yeah, yeah." Natsu waved her off as Lucy walked to the door. Natsu watched as Lucy left through the door. He sighed and looked to where Nashi ran.

_'I'm going to try to get Nashi to like me, even if it kills me.'_ Natsu thought.

* * *

"Nashi, I brought you apples." Natsu peeked in her room, seeing Nashi drawing.

"Okay. Thank you Natsu." Nashi replied coldly. Natsu's heart cracked a bit.

"What're you drawing?" Natsu asked, walking in and setting the apples on her side desk.

"Nothing you should be concerned about. You never cared about my life, why start now?" Nashi slightly hissed before standing up and going towards her apples. Natsu looked at the drawing, taking note it was a blue exceed, a white exceed and a little white exceed with a blue patch over the eye.

"Is this Happy, Carla and a little exceed?" Natsu asked.

"Yes. And the little exceed is my friend, Yuki. I'm suppose to be able to learn Dragon Slayer magic and Happy and Carla said Yuki could be my exceed." Nashi explained.

"So you're a Dragon Slayer and Celestial Spirit Summoner?" Natsu asked, staring at the drawing. "And Happy and Carla had a kid?!"

"Yes I'm suppose to be both of those. And yes they had a kid. You missed that when you were gone." Nashi explained.

"I'm sorry I left you and Luce. You know that right?" Natsu stated.

"More so mama. You didn't give a care about me. I was probably just a mistake." Nashi munched on her apples.

"You were not a mistake. Me and your mother wanted you. And _we_ both love you." Natsu didn't know what he had to do to make it up to Nashi but he'd do anything.

"Let's be honest, you only came back for mama. Uncle Grey was more of a father to me then you ever were." That sentence cut through Natsu the deepest. Once Nashi was done with her apples, she turned to Natsu to hand him back the plate and thank him but then froze. Her eyes widen when tears streamed down Natsu's cheeks. Nashi started freaking. Lucy wasn't going to be happy.

"S-So Grey was a-a better father then me?" Natsu sniffled out. His little girl was saying his rival/ friend was a better father then him.

"Uh... W-Well you were never here to show m-me you were a better father. Stop crying!" Nashi rushed to her father's side. "Want fire chicken? Mama said you always liked fire chicken." Natsu couldn't help but smile. His daughter was so like him. He would freak if his friends were crying too and offer to make them feel better.

"No I'm fine. Just cant believe ice princess was a better father." Natsu grumbled before kneeling down to Nashi's height. "Ice freak was there for you while I was searching for Igneel. I'm sorry." Nashi stared at Natsu while Natsu stared back. Natsu could tell right away that Nashi had Lucy's eyes.

"Whatever Natsu. Thank you for the apples now you may leave." Nashi pointed to the door before handing him the plate. A sob almost escaped from Natsu. She didn't even call him her father.

"Wanna go for a hike? I'll take you on that hike you wanted." Nashi wasn't sure whether to say yes or no. Why would he want to? He wasn't there for her? But she knew she couldn't exactly escape him. He was her father after all.

"Fine." Nashi agreed. Natsu couldn't help but grin real big, seeing how she said yes.

* * *

Natsu and Nashi walked down a long path through the forest. Birds were chirping and the sun shined through the leaves. When Natsu and Nashi reached a lake with a waterfall that flowed down, Nashi's eyes lit up. Natsu sensed her wanting to play in it and decided to show her he was for it. Natsu took off his shirt and ran towards the lake. Nashi stared with wide eyes before he jumped in, getting completely soaked. Nashi grinned and took off her jacket, running at the lake as well. She slid in with her feet nearly touching the ground. Nashi was surprised it wasn't that cold. She looked around for Natsu, not seeing him anywhere. But then she squeaked when the back of a head popped up in front of her and rough but gentle hands held her ankles. Nashi grabbed Natsu's head to stable herself. Nashi watched how Natsu started swimming out to the deeper part, panic started to swirl inside her stomach.

"W-Wait! I-I cant swim." Nashi admitted. Nashi wanted to learn to swim but never really got the chance.

"It's okay. I'll teach you and if anything happens to you, I'll save you." Natsu vowed. Nashi clung to Natsu's head tighter, in fear of falling off.

"P-Promise?" She asked.

"Yes. I promise my life I'll save you." Natsu was now in the center of the lake. Natsu carefully took Nashi off his shoulders and placed her in front of him. "Now I'm gonna show you how to swim." Natsu placed Nashi on her stomach.

"O-Okay." Nashi stuttered. Natsu placed a hand under her stomach, keeping her afloat.

"Now I want you to kick your feet and hands." Nashi tried but it almost looked like a drowning duck. "Not like that. Pretend you're cupping the water with your hands. Move one arm at a time." Nashi slowly did what he told her.

"L-Like this?" Nashi asked. Natsu kicked his feet to stay above water and followed her around.

"You're doing great!" Natsu praised. He slowly flipped Nashi so she was on her back. Nashi panicked until Natsu placed both his hands under her, lifting up her stomach. "Now do what you were doing but just on your back." Nashi did as she was told, feeling herself doing good.

"I-I'm a little scared." Nashi admitted.

"Don't worry. I wont let anything happen to you." Natsu assured. "Now I'm going to let you go and then I want you to swim to me."

"O-Okay." Natsu swam back a bit away but not too far. His feet were touching the ground. Nashi kicked to keep herself above the water.

"Now swim to me." And so Nashi did. She slowly swam to him, not as scared as she was before. Once she reached Natsu, Natsu scooped up his little daughter and seen how she was slightly panting.

"D-Did I do good?" Nashi asked with a small smile graced on her lips.

"You did amazing! You're a fast learner." Natsu grinned. Nashi wrapped her arms around his neck, panting and scared she'd fall back in.

"Yay..." She said in a breathy tone. Natsu chuckled and held her tighter.

"You know I love you right?" Nashi backed up a bit to stare at him.

"Are you just saying that because you want to impress mama?" Nashi asked.

"No. I love you so much and leaving you and her was the hardest thing I ever did. I left my family to search for someone who disappeared on me a long time ago. I did the exact same thing to you that Igneel did to me." Natsu took a deep breath in. "I'm sorry. Please let me make it up to you."

"I-I..." Nashi hesitated. "I guess I could try to give you a chance... papa." Natsu felt like crying. He actually did. His daughter was giving him a chance. He was going to be there for her now. Nashi freaked when she saw his tears. "S-Stop crying!"

"I'm not crying cause I'm sad, Nashi. I'm crying cause I'm happy." Natsu pulled Nashi into a hug, almost squeezing the life out of her. Nashi squeaked before her tiny arms wrapped around his neck once again.

"You weirdo." Nashi tucked her face against his neck. Natsu laughed, seeing the resemblance.

"I love you." Natsu pulled away from Nashi and placed a kiss on her cheek. Nashi's eyes widen before she smiled.

"Love you too, papa."

* * *

Natsu and Nashi were seated on a hill as the sunset shined through the mountains. Nashi was laying in Natsu's lap, sound asleep. Natsu rubbed her head gently, as to not wake her. Natsu smiled down at the child before picking her up carefully, cradling her like a baby. He placed a gentle kiss against her forehead.

"Love you my baby girl."

* * *

**Another story done. :) **

**I actually got this idea from watching platypuses on YouTube. How I got it from that remains a mystery. xD **

**I wanted a cute story about how Natsu and Lucy had a cute little girl but Natsu leaves and then comes back. And instead of Nashi being happy her father's back, Nashi feels hatred towards him for leaving her and Lucy. **

**I know Nashi is a cliche name but I seriously couldn't think of another one. And Nashi kinda matured quickly. Just clearing that up if anyone was wondering. **

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed! **

**Thanks for reading! :) **

**~XoKris10oX~**


End file.
